Surpresa
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: (Yaoi - UA) Um dia o qual parecia que tudo não daria certo! Um dia que deveria ser comemorado com quem se ama, mas nada é como a gente quer, e ser perseverante e otimista é uma coisa que Katsuki Yuuri, apesar dos pesares, é!


**Notas da Coelha:** Confesso que fiquei o mês todo dando tratos a bola para conseguir hoje, no último momento escrever essa coisa fofa! Eu queria algo mais romântico, com pegada, mas devido ao meu estado emocional, essa fic docinha saiu!

Mesmo que postando atrasado, quero desejar um Feliz Aniversário ao Yuuri! Happy birthday, my beloved Katsudon!

Fic postada em 30/11/2018 no Nyah!; Spirit, Wattpad e Inkspired.

Beta: Minha marida, LadyCygnus, meu carinho, amizade e love forever and ever!

Enjoy!

 **oOoOoOo**

Estava fora de casa já há uma semana. Havia sido convocado para um seminário bem na semana em que completaria idade nova. E não poderia dizer que estava chateado, pois de fato estava, e mais ainda por não poder estar com quem amava, e ainda mais não poder levar seu pequeno mascote Pocha consigo.

Sabia que havia lhe quebrado o coraçãozinho, pois o cãozinho com seu jeito meigo lhe era muito apegado. Sendo assim, fora muito triste escutar seu choro sentido mesmo tendo PomVik ao seu lado. O noivo havia lhe dito mais tarde que o pet havia adormecido à frente da porta, e só fora para a caminha quando o platinado o levara. Uma foto fofinha dos dois mascotes dormindo abraçados lhe fora enviada, e aquilo no começo mexera com seus brios.

Sim, havia feito de tudo, mas sua única alternativa para não deixar PochaYuu sozinho fora a de pedir ao noivo para que este hospedasse o pequenino. E o nipônico sabia que muito provavelmente, quem sabe, Pocha sentiria mesmo sua falta nos primeiros dias.

Quando conseguia falar com Nikiforov, já era tarde da noite, e apenas uma vez conseguira ouvir os resmungos em forma de "po-po-pocha" de seu filhote.

Agora, estava ali, enfrentando um congestionamento enorme para conseguir finalmente chegar ao apartamento do russo. Se ao menos tivesse deixado que Viktor fosse o buscar no aeroporto… Bem, mas de nada adiantaria praguejar e chorar por arrependimento. As saudades seriam sanadas, apagadas de seu ser, quando finalmente os visse e se tivesse de esperar mais um pouco, o faria de bom grado pois a recompensa valeria muito a pena.

Suspirando resignado, recostou melhor o corpo no banco do táxi no qual viajava. O som baixinho, executando uma música clássica calma, ajudava a lhe apaziguar os nervos. Volvendo os olhos para a janela, reparou na pouca movimentação nas calçadas devido ao tempo chuvoso. Queria chegar logo ao seu destino, mas ele sabia que nem tudo o que se quer se consegue - ainda mais quando se depende de um trânsito caótico em uma noite de sexta feira em que parecia que o céu iria lhes desabar na cabeça.

Massageando lentamente as têmporas, Yuuri esperava encontrar Vitya, PomVik e PochaYuu o aguardando, mas estava um tanto temeroso. Parecia que aquele ano, seu aniversário terminaria com ele preso dentro de um táxi tendo um desconhecido como companhia. Primeiro fora o avião, que tivera de dar várias e várias voltas antes de enfim poder pousar, e agora aquilo! Definitivamente, talvez ele devesse ter ficado até a manhã seguinte, mas não, Yuuri Katsuki, um exímio ortodontista, não tivera a paciência que cultivava em seu consultório quando se tratou em sair correndo para poder estar ainda naquela noite com os seus.

Chateou-se um tanto com esse pensamento, mas com um meneio de cabeça, tentou espantar para longe o que começava a lhe atormentar. Não poderia deixar-se levar; tinha de usar de espirituosidade e pensamentos positivos. Já estava em Tokyo, o que mais poderia acontecer?

Pegando o celular do bolso interno de seu casaco, Yuuri observou atentamente as horas. Faltava muito pouco para as onze da noite e a chuva continuava a cair torrencialmente.

Quando já estava pensando em descer do veículo e seguir as quadras que faltavam debaixo daquele véu de águas cristalinas, o trânsito pareceu dar um trégua e voltou a fluir. Mais à frente, um frenesi de pessoas, agentes de trânsito, corriam para liberar a passagem completa de um acidente que havia acarretado todo aquele tormento em forma de congestionamento.

Fez uma pequena prece, desejando que nada de mal tivesse acontecido com os ocupantes do carro ali capotado, tornando a voltar seus olhos para seu eletrônico. A tela brilhante, indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem do russo o fez sorrir levemente. Rapidamente redigiu uma resposta e a enviou. Imaginava Katsuki que em menos de quinze minutos estaria chegando. Com um sorriso matreiro, leu a resposta, já se imaginando dentro da banheira, tendo o noivo a lhe massagear os ombros como só ele sabia fazer!

Tão logo o táxi parou no meio fio a frente da habitação de destino, o jovem nipônico pagou a corrida, saindo apressado e sendo protegido pelo guarda-chuva que abriu assim que a porta fora aberta. De posse de sua mala vermelha, se encaminhou à portaria sendo recebido e saudado pelo porteiro. Já no elevador, desejou que o mesmo seguisse seu destino até o andar desejado. E, com certo alívio, escutou a campainha característica anunciar que o andar almejado se descortinava à sua frente com o deslizar das polidas portas de metal escovado.

O pequeno hall o recebeu. Buscando sua chave, abriu a porta deslizando lenta e cuidadosamente sua mala para dentro, passando logo em seguida e fechando-a com cuidado. Olhando ao redor e acostumando-se com a penumbra, deixou o molho de chaves no aparador e o casaco no closet. Com um sorriso abobalhado, balançou a cabeça ao reparar nos brinquedos espalhados pelo tapete da sala de TV.

O silêncio era um tanto preocupante e por deveras desanimador. Não era bem por ele que Katsuki Yuuri gostaria de ser recebido e não havia como ele não sentir-se amuado. Ninguém poderia adivinhar que um voo demoraria tanto e que para ajudar um engarrafamento também estaria nesse meio. Viktor e os mascotes não o receberam como o esperado! E não poderia culpá-los. Com um muxoxo, caminhou sem pressa em direção ao corredor, mas parou abruptamente ao escutar um esganiçado "Po-po-pocha" vir de algum lugar na cozinha, e em seguida um brilho constante iluminar o cômodo. Sem delongas, entrou cozinha adentro, estacando ao ser surpreendido.

\- S-U-R-P-R-E-S-A! - a voz de Viktor soou em primeiro plano, parecendo despertar os pequenos mascotes que estavam próximo a ele.

\- Pom-Pom-Pom! - o cãozinho amarelado bradou ao balançar as longas orelhinhas e lançar as patinhas para o alto, sua cauda sendo agitada rapidamente acompanhando a do amiguinho, que parecia ter saído de um devaneio delicioso, pois até então, não tirava os olhinhos miúdos do bolo confeitado sobre a mesa..

\- Po-Po-Po-cha!? - murmurou ao finalmente desviar seus olhinhos negros para o dono recém chegado, pulando no mesmo lugar e batendo as patinhas uma na outra, feliz. O chapéuzinho de aniversário pontudo e hiper colorido - que todos os três usavam -, estava quase caindo de sua cabeça.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Katsuki se aproximou, sendo encontrado na metade do caminho por um PochaYuu saltitante que, usando o platinado como apoio, subiu sobre o tampo de mármore e tomando impulso saltara para os braços de seu amado dono japonês; os muitos "pochas" em sua língua característica sendo proferidos rapidamente.

\- Eu sei, eu sei… Pocha! - riu o dentista ao acariciar a cabeça do pequeno ser. - Também senti saudades! - Yuuri murmurou ao receber muitos beijos e pequenas lambidas. Mirando o noivo, viu este abraçando PomVik, que se debatia entre os braços do dono. Com apenas uma troca de olhares, preparou-se para o impacto, pois o russo não só entendeu como já soltava o bichinho amarelinho que lançando o corpo ao alto, agarrou-se no pescoço do moreno, o qual o abraçou com carinho e deixou-se beijar, recebendo várias lambidas agora ao mesmo tempo dos dois cãezinhos.

\- Eiii! Assim irei ficar com ciúmes! - gracejou o designer gráfico. Aproximando-se do noivo, Viktor retirou gentilmente - mesmo sob fortes protestos - os dois pequenos dos braços do amante, colocando-os no chão. Desviando de ambos - os quais queriam voltar a se agarrar em suas pernas para poderem subir em seu colo - encurtou a distância entre eles, e o abraçou saudoso. - Feliz aniversário, moya snezhinka (meu floco de neve)! - e o beijou calidamente.

\- Eu não esperava por tudo isso! - Yuuri falou baixinho assim que seus lábios foram liberados e ao olhar para a mesa, pode ver PomVik equilibrando um PochaYuu doidinho para conseguir subir a mesa e colocar as patinhas no glacê do bolo. - Pocha, não! - falou um tantinho mais alto. - Vitya, não deixa! - pediu ao apontar para os dois cães arteiros.

Soltando-se do noivo, Nikiforov correu para salvar o bolo mas não sem antes que PochaYuu conseguir o que queria. Pulando feliz, o mascote correu até o amigo oferecendo os dedinhos da pata, cheinhos de doce, para o mesmo poder experimentar.

\- Menino mau… - começou Viktor - Os dois são levados… - mas antes que pudesse ralhar mais com os mascotes, foi interrompido por braços que lhe cingiam a cintura e o corpo do mais baixo a chocar-se provocantemente ao seu.

\- Vitya, deixa eles! - pediu ao sussurrar bem próximo ao pescoço dele. Soprando cada palavra propositalmente naquela região. - Vamos cortar esse bolo, dar um pouquinho para eles, e eu gostaria de ganhar meu presente, sabe? - e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do platinado. - Me prometeram um bom banho de banheira…

\- Hmmm… então vamos lá, meu amor! Sopre as velinhas e faça um pedido para podermos cortar o bolo!- Viktor mirou-o com segundas intenções.

\- Pedido, é? Tenho muitos e gostaria que todos eles fossem realizados essa noite! - soltou o noivo e, quase desfilando, passou ao lado dele levando uma passada de mão nas nádegas roliças. - Heiii! - mirou-o com olhos arregalados e ao vê-lo lhe dar uma piscadela sensual, fingiu-se de desentendido. Apanhando PomVik e PochaYuu no colo, Yuuri se posicionou atrás do bolo e, finalmente, com a ajuda dos bichinhos soprou a velinha.

Um trocar de olhares rápidos aconteceu entre os dois homens ali, naquela cozinha. Deixando que os pequenos fossem para a mesa, Yuuri ofereceu os lábios a Viktor que os tomou com ardor. Enquanto esquecidos, os pequenos mascotes deliciavam-se com o maravilhoso bolo de morangos.

 ** _Notas Finais_**

Todos os direitos reservados da foto usada na capa a Osaka Bakery Limited

Filme de inspiração: post/BqwCRX6BqoS

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

 **Kardia:** Não acredito mais nisso! *apontando a unha escarlate em direção da Coelha ficwriter*

PelamordeSãoYaoi! Kardia, você quer me matar de susto? *dando um tapa na mão quase roçando no narizinho arrebitado* Tá pensando o que, seu maluco?

 **Kardia:** Meu aniversário foi outro dia mesmo, e pergunta se me deu um isso *gesticulando com um pequeno espaço entre os dedos indicador e polegar* Nada! Tu não me deu nada, sua ingrata!

Ai eu mereço! Kardia, tudo isso é ciúmes?

 **Kardia:** De quem? Daquele ali? *apontando para o Katsudon de olhar angelical* Nunca!

Ah tá! Sei... senta lá meu bichinho de rabo torto! Vou te explicar de quem é o kit fic mais uma vez... *empurrando o escorpiano para longe* Perdão, a quem chegou até aqui, eu tenho de lidar com o ciumento ali *apontando para o Kardia*, e como viram... não é tarefa fácil! Mas bem, isso é lavação de roup... digo, são problemas internos, e eu vou resolver isso com o meu bichinho depois!

Agradeço de coração quem chegou até aqui, e por favor, façam essa Coelha feliz! Deixem comentários, sim!

Beijocas  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
